Jake and Khrista, a Highschool Fairytale
by CloeBabe428
Summary: Jake and Khrista are two completely different people. Jake is popular and Khrista is nerdy. Although Khrista has always secretly liked Jake, she knew her chances with him were like one in a million but when he askes her on a date her world couldn't be better, but could they be worse? After a while of dating Jake starts to change maybe Khrista's world isn't so perfect after all.


Khrista was walking home from school and heard a car horn honk. She turned around and saw Jake,a mega hottie from school, driving up to her. He stopped next to Khrista and rolled down his passenger window.

"Hey Khrista!" He said over the low hum of his pickup truck's engine. Khrista walked up slowly to Jake. she was a bit wary because on a scale from one to ten, in popularity, Khrista was a two or a three and Jake was most likely a ten. People like Jake only talked to people like Khrista when they needed answers on homework.

"Hi?" Khrista replied. Jake smiled a little. "Was that a question?" Khrista managed a weak smile and hoped Jake didn't notice that she was blushing. "What are you doing later?" Jake asked. "Are you celebrating?" Khrista looked confused. "Sorry, the beginning of summer." "Oh, um, I'm not really doing anything." Khrista said, trying to sound normal. "Oh well how about I take you home, you change into a swimsuit and we can go to the beach for a while, kinda like a date." Jake said with a lopsided smile. Khrista was stunned. "Sure," Khrista cleared her throat. "that would be great." Jake smiled looking genuially happy, and leaned over and popped open the passenger truck door. Khrista flashed back a smile and jumped in.

"I live on 692 Aspen Blvd." said Khrista. Jake looked over at her smiling." Thanks for letting me know." he said. Jake drove easily to Khrista's house and she looked at him surprised but Jake just turned his eyes back to the rode as he pulled up into Khrista'a drive way. "I'll pick you up in about one hour." Jake winked at her and then drove off.

At that moment Khrista realized what had just happened and felt her knees give way. She was lucky that she was by her mailbox, which she grabbed before she could hit the pavement. Khrista took a few deep breaths. After she had recovered and trusted her legs to keep her upright she started to walk, slowly, up to her front door. When Khrista opened the door she saw that no one was home and was happy about that too.

She went over and started some coffee , and then she went to her room to get a swimsuit. In her room Khrista took out her swimsuits, she only had two. She had her one piece from swim team, it was black and boring. Khrista put that suit away. The other suit was her life guard suit from last summer when she vollunteered at the community pool. It was a definate no.

Khrista sat on her bed her head in her hands to think. _I could wear one of mom's bikinis, _she thought. _No it would be too saggy. I could wear one of Kassidie's. _Kassidie was her older sister and wore suits that were a size too small one would surely fit. Khrista contemplated that idea for a moment. _She would kill me if she found out. _Then it hit her, she remembered earlier in the year she bought a bikini that was a little big but very cute. Khrista jumped up and dashed to her closet.

She looked around and eventually found the Macy's bag that held the swimsuit. Khrista opened the bag and pulled it out. As she was putting on the suit, she was praying that it still wasn't too big. After she had it on she walked over to her mirror and studdied herself. That's when she realized the workout program that shw did last year really did pay off. Khrista giggled.

The suit fit perfectly and it was just as cute as she remembered. It was purple and torquoise with lots of small designs and polka dots. Khrista was definately going to wear it. She put on a pair of light blue jean shorts, water proof make-up, tied her hair up in a bun and went and went to get her coffee. Just as Khrista finished her coffee she heard a knock on the door. "It's open." She yelled but then realized that it was Jake and she should've gone and opened the door but it was too late. Khrista looked over at him and just about fainted.

He was wearing a light, sea green muscle shirt, dark green swim trunks and black flip flops. She totally thought he looked like a beach god. Jake had stopped to study Khrista in her bikini, which he had probably never seen her in anything but sweats and or jeans before.


End file.
